


Trust Issue

by TheMisfits



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 06:10:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMisfits/pseuds/TheMisfits
Summary: 一定会OOC，可能会变态，极大可能会雷，请酌情观看。早想写一个爱你躺式变态故事，事实证明我不会，只搞出来这个东西。结尾写不出来我枯了，先用这个吧，想到再补。全文Frank第一人称视角(自从看了逃离拉斯维加斯就神迷这种叙事模式= =）





	Trust Issue

**Author's Note:**

> 一定会OOC，可能会变态，极大可能会雷，请酌情观看。  
> 早想写一个爱你躺式变态故事，事实证明我不会，只搞出来这个东西。  
> 结尾写不出来我枯了，先用这个吧，想到再补。
> 
> 全文Frank第一人称视角(自从看了逃离拉斯维加斯就神迷这种叙事模式= =）

那天我和好莱坞几个家伙没谈拢，被含沙射影羞辱了一番，心情很糟，后来还去喝了点酒。

其实我不想提起这件事，天啊，它显得我很差劲。

Sam那时和我住在一起，那晚我进了房间，直接就跳上床，掀开被子，伸手扒他的裤头。

我在想什么？我也不知道。可能那天憋屈得太厉害，下意识想用自己占主导地位的活动恢复自尊。

按理说Sam不会直接攻击我，但他那天心情也很糟，被我这样惊吓，又察觉到我神智不清，直接给了我一拳，正中鼻梁。所幸没让我的鼻子扁成他那样，但流血了。

我手脚并用把他按在原位，让鼻血一点点滴到他脸上。谁知他反朝我吐唾沫，夹杂着血差点呛回我鼻子里。这太荒唐了，我气得要命，从腰间掏出一把手枪指着他。

是的，我有枪，随身携带。别问我为什么，你不会想知道的。那天我没敢用它对准早上几个大腹便便的混蛋，我对准了床上的人。

他一动也不敢动。我把枪管捅进了他的嘴，拨开保险。

“我现在就可以崩了你，再让警方相信是哪个小偷干的。你以为我的朋友做不到吗？”我转了一下手腕，让金属管更深地进入他的口腔，“那么现在，你是想让我用平时那把枪，还是手上这把？”

他发出几声意义不明的呜咽。

“我猜是前者。那等会儿我把这把枪放下，你就听话一点好不好？”

那晚我要求他跪趴着，头贴着床单，后身翘起来，我从后面进入。这一直是个略带惩罚意味的姿势，因为它很羞辱人。他几次想挣脱，我不客气地问他是不是想念床边那把枪了。他开始哼哼唧唧些我听不懂的音节，但顺从了许多。结束后我要求他保持姿势，用巴掌在他屁股上招呼了几下才作罢。

“学会听主人话了吗，你这只翘屁股的小公狗？”我最后补了一句。

这太过分了，太太过分了，我第二天酒醒后就意识到了。一开始我没想起发生了什么，直到看见地上的字条。字迹很乱，有几笔刺破纸背，可以想象他当时的愤怒。

“再见，别来找我。对了，防止你忘记，昨晚你拿枪指着我，威胁要杀了我，强奸了我，然后叫我撅屁股的小公狗。”

我坐在那里，记忆同血液一起回流进大脑，几乎让我发疯，因为内疚，因为对自己失控的不可置信。我承认按普通人的标准，我平时待他有点粗暴，但那有分寸，而且在他的默许下，绝不是这样，绝不是这样。我绝不想对他做这种事，更不想因为一次失控把他从我生活中赶跑。

后来他怎么原谅我的？我道歉了。好吧，我省略了一些细节，比如我花了不少时间才让他愿意见我；不得不把他按到墙上，才让他愿意听我把话说完。我说很抱歉发生了这些，希望他能原谅。他说他不知道，他之前一直把我当成保护者或什么，但现在不确定了，他觉得自己没办法信任我了。我说当时失控了，那不是真正的我，我永远永远不会再那样对他。他说他不知道。

“好吧，我问你一件事，只是想知道答案。”他沉默了一会儿说。

“什么？”

“那只枪，你拉开保险、捅进我嘴里还转了半圈的枪，里面有子弹吗？”

我小声骂了一句脏话。该死他赢了。

“有。但只是因为我来不及拿出来，我不想——”

最后他说他需要一点时间，我说好的。

离开后我回忆他说的话。“保护者”？我理解这个词。他小时候，是我带他认识那些重要人物，而且保护他。你可能很难理解这点，但设想一下，那可是四十年代，如果你是整间屋子里唯一的有色人种，你会需要一些保护。

我记得一次某个长相不友好的家伙从进门就盯着我们勾肩搭背，打招呼时对我说：“一句忠告，把他带在身边要小心点。”

我问他什么意思。

“看紧你的东西。这些家伙的手——不太老实。老家的经验。”

“他唯一可能偷走的就是我的演出机会，因为他前途无量。现在，你是不是该道歉了？”

对方还想反驳什么，我重复了一遍道歉的要求，对方嘟囔一句对不起离开了。我瞟了眼Sam，他的眼神几乎在发光。

“其实你不需要——”他有些得意又担忧地问我，“这样会不会不好？他看上去很重要——”

“那又怎样？我也很重要，你以后也会是重要的人。”

他眼神真的开始放光了。

事情怎么会变成这样？

这里面大概有我的错。试想，我为他的事业开辟道路，回报就是他的感激、他的信任，翻译到现实就是：我可以对他做任何事。

我承认自己没有对他客气，尤其意识到这点在床上同样适用后。他的身体和性感扯不上关系。但你可以做任何事。听上去不错，对吧？手枪事件发生前，我就有过一些不同寻常的操作。比如搞清楚他的敏感点后，我把他弄到地上说“不许射出来，不然自己舔干净”，然后拼命折腾我知道会让他崩溃的地方。看他哭着求你真的很有趣。后来他射了出来，犹豫了一会儿居然真的低下头，我赶紧把他脑袋拽起来说这次算了。因为，我重申一遍，我有底线。我喜欢他，虽然这种喜欢包括一点病态的想法，但我不会让他做太过分的事，比如像狗一样趴在地上舔自己的精液，比如以性命相胁被迫贡献身体。

那晚完全失控了。

回去后我每隔几天就给他寄邀请，让他的经纪人带话——今晚我会去哪里哪里，或许你愿意加入？不知过了多久，他终于说可以，于是我们约了一次晚餐。

事实是，我们之间存在某种纽带，能让我们分开多久都重新聚头。我相信他也察觉到了这点，所以同意我见他，同意经纪人帮我带话，同意最终接受我的邀请。他知道我们无论如何都会回到一起。

晚餐时候，他对我说，他之前真的很生气。我说我理解，对不起。他说最气的时候，有家杂志来采访，好死不死问起我的事。

“像我提到的，我当时恨不得你暴毙身亡。”他拨弄着桌上的餐具，“所以我说，‘我现在不见那鸟人了’，那人问，‘怎么回事？’于是我说了，可能包括了一点你之前不让我说的东西。”

“好吧，是什么？”

“我说经历一些事后，我大概——比较——百分之九十确定你和某些见不得光的人有联系——”

“你疯了吗？你知道联邦那些家伙已经盯上我——算了，算了没事。”

原来这是他的报复方式？好吧，我愿意接受。

“抱歉如果我显得心急，”我感觉是时候更进一步，“但我们现在算什么？你原谅我了吗？”

“大概吧。”

“你可以重新信任我了吗？”

“我在努力。说到信任，那天你告诉我枪里面有子弹，其实让我感觉好了一点。因为你睡着后我看过，确实上膛了。至少我知道你当时说了实话，其实你可以骗我，那样对你也更有利。所以，我能说什么？确实让我感觉好了一点。”

他停顿了一下，突然把脑袋砸向桌面，挫败的声音从桌下飘上来。

“天啊，听起来像犯贱对不对？或许我只是想找理由原谅你。”

“你随时欢迎。”


End file.
